1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerodynamic braking arrangement for projectile components which are to be salvaged, such as detonators, consisting of a drag parachute having a high air-resistance index and of cables which connect the projectile components with the parachute.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has become known from German Laid-open patent application No. 28 24 203 for the detonators of projectiles which are to be salvaged, to expel the detonator from the fired projectile, together with a brake band or a drag parachute through the intermediary of an ejection charge and a piston, wherein the brake band is fastened to the detonator.
In projectiles of smaller and intermediate sized caliber and at projectile velocities which are higher than 700 meters per second, textile braking and salvaging devices, such as brake bands are not too effective since the braking action is relatively low. This disadvantage can be avoided in that there are employed so called multi-stage systems of brake bands or drag chutes. In small and intermediate sized projectile calibers, the space available within the projectile, however, is inadequate for the building-in of such complex and voluminous systems.